Un corazón de oro
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Bufó fastidiado. Todos sus planes de pasar unas vacaciones de lujo en la casa de playa de sus padres con sus amigos y su banda se fueron al caño. Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado bajo el árbol de Navidad de un centro comercial, con un estúpido traje rojo y una barba falsa exageradamente esponjosa, oyendo las más tontas peticiones que un montón de niños le hacían.


Heeeyy! ¿Qué dice el primer día del 2013? Ojalá la hayan pasado chido en este bonito día, que espero les haya traído nuevos propósitos... como sea, les traigo un trabajo especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Aunque me extraña que ya casi no haya actualizaciones SasoDei. Como sea, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes del manga y el anime de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario no estaríamos lamentando la muerte de Neji en el manga 614, TT^TT**

* * *

**UN CORAZÓN DE ORO**

Bufó fastidiado. Todos sus planes de pasar unas vacaciones de lujo en la casa de playa de sus padres con sus amigos y su banda se fueron al caño ¿Y todo por qué? Por los destrozos que él y su banda causaron en el salón que se les había prestado para su fiesta de fin de semestre: Itachi –su mejor amigo, vocalista y segundo guitarrista– le prendió fuego a las cortinas y luego de eso se largó a quién sabe dónde con su compañera de curso Sakura Haruno –quien previamente se desinhibió, se echó encima una botella de agua, gritó como loca y se le insinuó descaradamente al Uchiha, todo sobre el escenario–; Kimimaro Kaguya –primer guitarrista y amigo de Itachi– le dio con la guitarra a los costosos vitrales; Neji Hyuga –bajista y primo de una compañera suya llamada Hinata– hizo lo mismo con los amplificadores y algunos adornos; y él –baterista y fundador de la banda junto con Itachi– agitó varias botellas de refresco y al abrirlas empapó a los invitados. Unos tragos, una horrible resaca y 72 horas de prisión después, cada uno recibió un castigo de sus padres: Itachi fue suspendido indefinidamente de su cargo en la compañía de su padre; Kimimaro fue obligado a dejar sus días de holgazanería y buscar trabajo, terminando como cargador en una central de abastos; a Neji le cancelaron sus cuatro tarjetas de crédito y por ende tuvo que trabajar para pagar su deuda con el banco; y él –por ser el líder de la banda– tuvo que responder por los daños. Eso sí, la banda tuvo que desintegrarse.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado bajo el árbol de Navidad de un centro comercial, con un estúpido traje rojo y una barba falsa exageradamente esponjosa, oyendo las más tontas peticiones que un montón de niños le hacían.

–Yo quiero una muñeca, una caja registradora de Barbie –la voz de una niña lo sacó de sus cavilaciones– un CD de Justin Bieber…

Puso cara de asco ante eso. Algunas horas más tardes la fila de niños se acortaba.

–Etto… Santa, yo… –un precioso niño de unos 9 años, de larga cabellera dorada, ojillos azules y carita angelical, farfulló despacito– yo quiero un corazón de oro

Corazón de Oro. Era el nombre de una colección de relicarios que una diseñadora de joyas lanzó ese año. Todos eran menos grandes que una ciruela, en forma de corazón, de oro blanco, con una fina cadena parecida más a un hilo. Lo único que las diferenciaba una de la otra eran las incrustaciones de piedras Swarovski en los siete colores del arcoíris, uno por cada relicario.

–Vaya, te atreviste –siseó irónicamente– ¿Te gustaría que te trajera unos aretes también? –y los niños ahí presentes se soltaron a reír  
–¡No, no, no, no y no! –berreó en un tierno puchero– ¡No quiero esa clase de corazón, hmm! Lo que quiero es a una persona que tenga corazón de oro, hmm  
–Oh –la petición le dejó un poco descolocado– ¿Seguro? Digo, bien podrías pedirme una consola XBOX, una Tablet o alguna de esas…  
–Completamente seguro, hmm  
–Pero…  
–¿Me lo vas a traer sí o no? –el pequeñín perdía la paciencia

Suspiró. A decir verdad era la primera vez que escuchaba una petición tan extraña venir de un niño. Por otro lado, el chiquillo empezaba a simpatizarle, y por ello no podía decirle que su deseo era un imposible, que ya no existían personas buenas.

–Es muy difícil de conseguir –dijo con voz firme  
–Lo sabía, hmm –el niño bufó desanimado  
–Pero hay una posibilidad… muy pequeña, pero la hay –vio el brillo en los ojitos azules y quedó embobado. Luego de un brevísimo silencio continuó: –No lo busques, sólo llegará… puede que no lo tengas este año pero no desesperes, llegará cuando menos te lo esperes  
–¿De veras? –él asintió– ¡Gracias, Santa!

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la calidez de un abrazo sincero y desinteresado –además de sus padres y abuela-. Asimismo esbozó una leve sonrisa libre de hipocresías.

–Bueno, debo irme… -el niño soltó a _Santa_ y bajó de sus piernas– Adiós, Santa  
–Adiós no, pequeño –murmuró mientras le veía correr hasta la salida– simplemente hasta luego

Cinco años transcurrieron desde ese entonces. Si bien era cierto que ya había pagado su deuda con la sociedad aquel año, que terminó la carrera hace un año y medio, y que inició su propia vida fuera de la casa de sus padres hace tres y medio, en cinco años no volvió a saber nada de ese niño. Se preguntaba si había conseguido ese corazón de oro.

"_Veintitrés de diciembre"_ pensó, mientras leía su correo _"Veintitrés de diciembre de hace 5 años…"_

Más tarde salió a la calle, con una gabardina gris, los mismos jeans negros que ya traía, sus favoritos Converse rojos, unos guantes y bufanda grises a cuadros negros. Oía algo de música de su móvil. A decir verdad la canción terminaba por recordarle al pequeño, que seguramente ahora tendría catorce años y sería una persona de bien.

_**A bond of yesterday  
Somehow got lost along the way  
It's amazing how little there's left to say**_

_**(Un vínculo de ayer  
De alguna manera se perdió en el camino  
Es increíble lo poco que queda por decir) (1)**_

No le resultaba extraño que casi no hubiera gente en las callejuelas cubiertas de nieve, era primero de enero e indudablemente la gente estaría en casa disfrutando del _recalentado_ de la cena de fin de año. En su caso era distinto, ya que en la enorme ciudad de Tokio no tenía ni un solo conocido: Itachi se independizó de su padre, se graduó, y ahora creaba su propia compañía con el apoyo de su esposa Sakura Haruno, en Londres; Neji Hyuga también se graduó y ahora dirigía las empresas Hyuga desde la sede, en Nueva Zelanda, con Hinata Hyuga; Kimimaro no quiso seguir el mismo camino, por lo que dejó la facultad y se dedicó a su más grande pasión desde que le conoció: hacer sus propias mezclas musicales. Ahora era un DJ reconocido. Por otra parte, él había tenido problemas con sus padres, por lo que decidió terminar su carrera por su cuenta y lejos de Suna, su barrio natal.

Ya había apagado su móvil. Ahora sus pasos y el sonido de música en vivo le llevaron hasta un centro comercial. Decenas de personas se aglomeraban alrededor de un pequeño escenario y aplaudían a cuatro chicos que no debían pasar de los 15 años.

_**She don't care for fashion and fame  
Those kind of people they are all the same  
One day they'll know, she's got a heart of gold**_

_**(No le importa ni la moda ni la fama  
Ni ese tipo de gente que son todos iguales  
Un día ellos sabrán, que ella tiene un corazón de oro)(2)**_

Ciertamente se sentía identificado: en sus años de estudiante todos le criticaban por su forma de vestir, por estar horas y horas estudiando para sus exámenes en lugar de divertirse en cualquier antro, por el hecho de estar becado y no ser hijo de padres ricos como todos ellos. Nunca se molestaron en descubrir la bondad que había en su persona.

Un rato más tarde la canción terminó, y los cuatro chicos recibieron los aplausos de la gente. Un movimiento de cabeza hizo ondear el cabello del vocalista, dejando ver su rostro, y sus ojos se dilataron al reconocerle: sí, era el mismo niño, la misma cabellera rubia recogida en media coleta alta, los mismos ojos afilados y los mismos irises azules. Quizá lo que había cambiado era su rostro, cuyas facciones infantiles ahora estaban más finas y más definidas. Se sintió desfallecer. Sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo.

Casi dos años después. Por alguna razón el chico volvió a desaparecer. La vida transcurría tranquila –y a su gusto aburrida– en la ciudad de Tokio. Si bien era cierto que tenía un buen trabajo, ganaba incluso más que sus padres, una bonita casa y buenos vecinos, había algo que no tenía: un corazón de oro. No, aunque viviera bien, no había noche en la que alguna de sus compañeras de trabajo –incluso algún compañero–, se escabullera bajo sus sábanas en busca de una aventura pasional, y él nunca se negaba. Eso sí, siempre sin comprometer sus sentimientos y con la satisfacción de jugar con los del otro.

Otras vísperas de Navidad se acercaban, y todo mundo como siempre compraría sus regalos. Él no estaba de ánimos para festejar, por lo que saliendo de su trabajo decidió volver a casa.

_**I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**_

_**(No puedo sentir  
del modo en que lo hice antes  
No me des la espalda  
No seré ignorado) (3)**_

Contestó. Sintió la voz de una mujer llamarle al otro lado de la línea, la conocía: Ino Yamanaka, antigua amiga de la actual esposa de Itachi. Le proponía pasar la Nochebuena en su apartamento, brindar y después de eso ya verían lo que pasaría. Tentadora la idea, a decir verdad la joven era bastante atractiva. Iba a darle una respuesta afirmativa, pero al voltear levemente hacia la carretera, todo pensamiento racional desapareció de su cabeza. Un dolor le recorrió en fracción de segundos en cuanto se percató de su nueva situación: se encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo debajo de una furgoneta, y entre sus brazos estaba aquel _niño_.

–¿Por qué? –sintió removerse de su pecho la cabeza rubia para mirarle a los ojos

Rápidamente llegó una ambulancia. Lo último que recordó de eso fue que un par de ojos azules lloraban. Luego de eso le pesaron los párpados y toda sensación desapareció.

Otro año más. Un par de jóvenes estaban sentados en una banca en el parque, ambos mirando los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo, opacando a las estrellas. Sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados.

–¿Qué vas a pedir para este 2013, eh? –preguntó cierto taheño  
–Nada –respondió sencillamente un rubio– Porque ya tengo lo que quería, hmm  
–¿Cómo?  
–Ese día del accidente –bajó la vista- en realidad yo… quería suicidarme. Sí, Danna… ya me había hartado de todo: la escuela, mis padres, que todos se me acercaran por interés…  
–Yo también tengo algo qué decirte –confesó el de los ojos miel– Ese Santa Claus que te prometió el corazón de oro del que tanto hablabas, era yo –el otro le miraba incrédulo– De veras, lo era

Y relató aquella anécdota de hace siete años. Los dos rieron ante eso.

–¡Vaya, nunca imaginé que harías una cosa como esa, hmm! –decía el chico entre risas– Pero dime una cosa… ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por mí?  
–Porque quería saber si obtuviste tu deseo –y calló un momento– Por cierto ¿Lo conseguiste?  
–Sip… era el tuyo

Los gritos de felicidad de la gente que les rodeaba les hicieron caer en cuenta que ya iniciaba el primero de enero de 2013. Si bien era cierto que comenzaron su amistad desde el día del accidente, era hasta estas fechas cuando ambos confirmaban sus sentimientos, y qué mejor que un beso de amor para recibir el año, con la dulce promesa de compartir 364 días más juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

1.- Of Silent Stares & Fire Lost, de Amoral, del álbum Beneath  
2.- Heart of Gold, de James Blunt  
3.- Faint, de Linkin Park, del álbum Meteora


End file.
